


hunger

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [14]
Category: Our Australian Girl, The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Child Marriage, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen, General Gilead Shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: After Eden, Nick is assigned a new bride. // Nellie is from a large family, and is in need of a place to stay.





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very weird couple and I didn't quite know how to handle it!

Nick sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped, one thumb running over his wedding ring. He could feel the girl’s gaze. Even after the shitshow of his last bride, they insisted he deserved another child bride. They’d had the sense to make her older, though, but she spoke with an Irish accent he could hardly understand.

“Um...Ellen, where did you say you came from?”

“Nellie. I was meant to be going to Australia, but then they heard that Gilead needed brides, and I had five siblings, and…”

Nick cocked one eyebrow. Six children was certainly an impressive feat, especially these days.

“How old are you, Nellie?”   
“Um, I turned seventeen the other day. I was in the workhouse since I was ten, though.”

“Did you like it there?”   
“Mary, Jesus, and Joseph, no! Half of them were English, and we couldn’t speak Gaelic or anything, and they hated us practically just for being Irish.”

Nick’s lips quirked at her liveliness. “Is Gilead any better?”

Nellie seemed to consider this. “Well, how much food have we got? More than just ‘taties?”

“Rita can make you nearly anything. She’s very talented.”   
“Well then,” Nellie said brightly. “It might be.”


End file.
